Hope
by Longlivemarauders
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was left with her parents when her husband decided to leave her. She grew to be sick and skinny. Tonks just wanted her husband to come home to her unborn child and her. What happens when he does? Will she forgive him or is it too late? Remus loves her very much and wants to make things right. Can he or will her parents get in the way? Follow them to find out.


The house was dark and quiet. Andromeda walked down the dark hall towards a room on the end. Her daughter Nymphadora lived in that room as a child, but now she was living there as a grown adult. She had come back to her parents when her husband left her. He said he could not deal with becoming a father. It was too much. Andromeda knocked on Dora's door as she was called by her husband and mum plus dad. "Dora please open up right now" said Dromeda.

She got no reply which was a normal. Most days Dora hardly came out. Andromeda's husband Ted came up to her. "Dromeda, I know you are worried about her, but don't be. She is a strong young woman who will get through this" said Ted giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

Andromeda sighed. She turned to her husband. He was right, but still she worried a lot. "I know you are right, I am just worried about her. She won't eat and she lays in bed all day. That is not good, Ted. We need to do something" said Andromeda.

Ted also sighed. He was just as worried about his daughter, but he was not going to fret over it. In due course she would get better, until then they just had to deal with her stalking about. Everything would work out in the end. "Come on, let's go eat dinner. You can bring her some in a bit" said Ted.

They walked back down the hall into the kitchen from the living room. "Ted do you think she will be alright?" asked Andromeda.

He gave a small nod, but turned his head away. Ted did not want his wife to see the sad look on his face. "I believe so in time. Right now she just needs space and I think we should give it to her" said Ted.

"Who needs space, Dad?" asked Dora from the doorway where she was standing.

Ted turned around to face his daughter as Andromeda rushed over to her. Andromeda pulled her daughter over to the small table. "Sit eat and do not worry about what your father said" Andromeda told her.

Tonks took a seat. She gave her parents a smile. "You know you do not have to worry about me, I will be fine" said Tonks as her mum sat down a plate.

Andromeda huffed. "Right, you haven't eaten in days and when you do it's not much. You have a child to take care of. Stop crying over the fact that Remus left you pregnant and alone. He is dead to me"Andromeda stated. Ted gave her a sharp look as he sat next to his daughter. He gave her a hug as she started to eat. "Fine" she said sitting down across from them.

"I am just saying Dromeda, you are not helping. Yes he did wrong, but there is a chance that he could come back" said Ted.

He hoped for his daughter's sake he did. Truth be told Remus was dead to him, but for his daughter he would not kill him. "You think so?" Dora asked looking at her father.

As much as she was angry with him, Tonks did want him to come home. Now it was Dromeda's turn to send Ted a sharp look. "Do not go give our daughter false hope. You know as well as I do he isn't returning. It has been a three and a half. If he was coming back he would have been back by now" said Dromeda.

Tonks looked at her mum. "What if he can't come back mum?" She asked.

Dromeda faced her daughter. She decided to tell her daughter the truth about how she felt about her son-in-law. It was time Andromeda stopped holding her tongue. "If he can't come back then it is for the best, Dora. He left you. I do not see how you can still stick up for him" said Andromeda.

Dora quickly ate some food then got up. "I think I am going back to bed, mum" she said sharply. "Night dad" she added.

Tonks fled to her room so they would not see her cry. "Andromeda," Ted started then paused. He was not sure what to say or how to say what he wanted to say. "I think you are going to far, right now she needs us. I know Remus has done wrong, but she still love's him. Until she doesn't we need to watch what we say around her."

Andromeda went about cleaning up the kitchen. "You are right, Ted, but I can't help it" said Andromeda.

It was the truth. She was bold and brash. Andromeda spoke what was on her mind, even if it hurt people. She didn't mean to do that, but sometimes, she did. "I know" he said coming up behind her.

Andromeda put down a plate. "Can you finish up here? I need to go talk to her" Andromeda stated.

Right now her daughter needed her and she wasn't being there for her. "Sure" said Ted even though he was a right slob.

He hated to clean, but would do it for his wife. Ted hated seeing his wife and daughter go at it. Andromeda left the room then walked down the hall again. She knocked on the door where she could hear, crying coming from the other side. "Dora, please may I come in? I am sorry for earlier" Dromeda said.

Dora came to the door to open it. She then hugged her mum. "Mum, I am scared about everything. There is a war on, my husband up and left me to raise our child alone" said Dora.

Dromeda returned the hug. "I know, Dora, but you can do this. I know you can. You are a strong young woman" said Dromeda.

Meanwhile in the kitchen was cleaning up. He finished up as a knock came at the door. With his wand raised he went to answer it. "Who's there?" He called out.

A man answered in a hoarse voice. "Remus John Lupin, who married your daughter Nymphadora Tonks, who likes to go by Tonks or dora to close family. Also she should be about three and a half months pregnant."

Ted thought about not opening the door, but he knew it was cold out and should at least let him in to hear him out. He opened the door. "What do you want?" He said harshly.

Remus sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Ted I came back for Dora if she will have me" said Remus. "I am truly sorry for what I have done to her" said Remus.

Ted shoved his wand in Remus face. "I should kill you for what you have done to my daughter, but that would hurt her more than anything. Why did you come back? Did you decide that now you wanted them? It doesn't work like that" said Ted.

Remus moved out of the way of Ted's wand then stepped inside. "Please just let me talk to her" said Remus a little louder than he meant too.

Dromeda had heard it and come out with Dora right behind her. " **What do you think you are doing here? I want you out of my house before I kill you** " Dromeda yelled.

Boy was she seeing red plus she whipped her wand out right quick. Remus looked from her to Dora. "Dora can we talk?" he asked.

Dora moved passed her mum to Remus. She drew her wand as well. All her anger was coming to the surface. " **What is there to talk about, Remus? You left us high and dry, without a care in the world. For three f****** months I have had to deal with everything on my own. If it wasn't for my parents I do not know where I would be. Now you want to come back to us** " Dora yelled at him.

Remus was a little scared now. He had never really seen her that anger before. Sure she had been mad at him at times, but nothing this bad. Ted came over to her and put an arm around her. "Since you got this, your mum and I will go into the other room" he said giving her a hug.

He knew that they needed to talk this out. Dromeda wanted to put up a fight, but she knew this is what they needed. "If you need anything Dora we will be in the other room" said Dromeda giving Remus a cold stare.

Ted let go of his daughter. He then walked over to his wife. "Let's go, Andromeda" Ted said to her.

He pulled out of the room then down the hall to their room. Ted knew they needed to talk this out by themselves. Remus was just standing there staring at Tonks. She didn't look so hot. Her skin was paler than normal and while it looked like she had gained some weight from the pregnancy it wasn't a lot he could tell. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to sit so that we can talk? I do not want this to take all night" said Dora moving to the couch.

Remus gave a nod as he went to sit in one of the brown chairs. He knew Dora wouldn't want him to sit next to her yet. "Dora, I am sorry for what I have done" Remus started but, she cut him off. "You say you're sorry, but why didn't you come back sooner?"


End file.
